


Toy Story 3 - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Mitchell watched Toy Story 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Story 3 - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

“Mitchell, come on...” Rem Dogg whispered quietly into his boyfriend’s shoulder. Mitchell was sobbing into the arm of the sofa, the end credits rolling in the background, providing a faint light. 

“Mitchell... It’s okay. It’s alright, it’s just a movie.” Remmie said reassuringly, propping his chin up on top of Mitchell’s shoulder, each word making his head bob up and down. His words were answered with a choking sob. 

“Mitchie, babe, come on...” Rem started pressing little kisses into his shoulder over his hoodie. “It’s a kid’s movie...”

“Fuck off, that was sadder than the poxy Titanic.” Mitchell snapped; his voice slightly muffled from where his face was pressed into the arm of the sofa. 

“I know babe. Do you want pizza?” Remmie tried hopefully. He was starving, but he didn’t want to order anything without asking Mitchell if he wanted any.

Mitchell hesitated, before giving a small nod, his nose rubbing against the fake leather. Remmie smiled against Mitchell’s neck, kissing his cheek before hoisting himself into his wheelchair to go to the kitchen to get the pizza place leaflet. When he was gone, Mitchell sat up, sniffing and rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He heard the dialling tone from the other room, Rem had apparently put it on speaker, and a few seconds later the call was answered. Remmie reeled off his order, doing small wheelies in the kitchen. When the guy asked if there was anything else, Remmie covered the receiver. 

“Babe, what do you want?”

“Large pepperoni, extra cheese, no sides, no chips, and no drink. I bought beer.” 

Remmie nodded, relaying the order to the guy on the phone. After he hung up, he wheeled back into the room, lining his chair up with sofa and hoisting himself back on again. There was a half hour to wait before their order arrived, which Rem Dogg saw as premium cuddle time. He pressed up close to Mitchell, wrapping his arm around him tightly, pressing little pecks to his temple. In the faint light still being produced from the TV, he could see the glimmering tear tracks on Mitchell’s face. He smiled, somewhat sadly, leaning over to gently kiss the tears off of his face. Mitchell sighed lightly under Remmie’s touch, relaxing back into the sofa. He cupped the back of his head, bringing his lips down to his own, kissing him softly, tasting the salt on Remmie’s lips. He broke away, leaning their foreheads together.

“Remmie...” Mitchell whispered.

“Yeah?”

“If you tell anyone about this, I’ll wheel you off the balcony.”

Rem chuckled, his breath puffing against Mitchell’s face. He opened his mouth to say something, before changing his mind, and kissing Mitchell again.


End file.
